Demons
by diamonddemonlord
Summary: Ghirahim doesn't want to be alone. Link is his significant other and Ghirahim is not letting him go. (GhiraLink, Demon!Link, rating change because of content)
1. Chapter 1

A white gloved hand covered his as he gripped the railing, staring out over the clouds, a chest pressing against his back and bending around him to tuck the former hero under him. Link smiled as he reached back, lacing his fingers with his demon's, so happy to be with him, without any care in the world.

Yes, their love was quite pure, and after many months of a rocky transition from enemies, to acquaintances that fought quite often, to friends, and then eventually Link sought Ghirahim out to deal with some built up frustrations of his. They started a deal, and Ghirahim moved to Skyloft, building a small and cozy home not too far from the bazaar, but still a little farther out than one would usually live, and he liked it that way.

That relationship was slowly replaced by loving affections that they both shared, and when Link graduated the academy, he opted out of working as a knight, as he had experienced enough excitement and danger for a lifetime. Ghirahim let Link move in with him, and by then, it wasn't any secret that the two were lovers. They had come out, and even though Zelda had been skeptical about them, and especially about Link living together with his significant other, she eventually came to grudgingly pardon Ghirahim for what he had done to them five years prior.

Now, about a year and a half into their relationship, Ghirahim usually acting protective, after all, there was no secrets that they kept from others, other than the portions of their relationship that they did keep to themselves.

The dark sword in the sheath slung over Link's back was not of any mortal creation, nor divine, and Ghirahim made the point of appearing from the blade whenever Link was not seen with his boyfriend and weapon. People quickly adjusted and accepted who and what Ghirahim was, even after being told the full story, but they had seen how he had changed because of Link over the years and that was something that Ghirahim was so proud of, that he was not going to be tossed off of Skyloft and kept away from his Master and the man he had come to so possessively love.

Link was starting to age older than Ghirahim appeared, and Ghirahim often fretted behind the closed doors of their home to Link about finding a solution so Ghirahim wouldn't be left alone. They agreed that on Link's next birthday that Ghirahim would perform a ritual. And with each day, it drew closer, and it was the next day.

A gold and diamond band circled Link's ring finger on his left hand, and Ghirahim pulled a hand back and brushed his fingers through Link's soft blonde hair. "Would you like to go for a swim, Link?" He murmured, placing a cheek on the crown of the younger man's head. Link nodded and Ghirahim smiled. The two smiled before sprinting off towards the almost lake.

They hauled themselves back, dripping wet, as the sun was setting, Ghirahim starting on supper, and Link clinging on, his arms around Ghirahim's waist. Ghirahim chuckled as he made their favourite food, a style of cooking that Skyloftians often used, but Ghirahim brought meats up from the surface, a delicate meat from a bird, a heavier meat from something called a cow and several other meats including fish that Link often quite enjoyed.

Ghirahim's hands chopped and sliced as he made their food, talking quietly with Link. He smiled, rubbing his cheek against Ghirahim's shoulder blades. When Ghirahim finished, they sat down at the small table, knitting a hand each together, fingers interlaced. They loved to eat that way. They were hardly apart, and ever since when Ghirahim asked Link to marry him, they were never apart, or not for long.

They curled together, not bothering to get intimate that night, Ghirahim wanting to save energy for the morning, as Link would be incredibly tired after the ritual and Link would be volatile until he got used to being a demon. It would be better for Link to adjust if he was fully rested.

Link drifted off, his face pressed into Ghirahim's chest, lips twitching in a permanent smile that was held on his lips while he slept. Ghirahim found his fiancé in exactly the same position when he gently pulled back from the mortal young man, and he stroked Link's hair softly, wondering how his appearance would change. Maybe his eye colour, maybe his teeth, or nails or other parts of his body.

Link's blue eyes slowly opened, and Ghirahim got him to sit up. "Morning, sunshine. We need to get to an area that isn't an area that we are going to be interrupted, and you're going to be in a bit of pain." Link nodded, tilting his head down.

"Okay. What should I wear?" Link asked, looking down at his underwear. "Is what I'm wearing fine?"

"It requires me sharing my blood and it's going to require cuts, so this is a perfect amount of clothing." Ghirahim moved off the bed, adjusting the straps of his briefs, and he felt Link's eyes on his hips. "I'll put shorts on." He muttered, turning to tug open a drawer and pull out dark coloured shorts and pulling them up. Link smiled and got up, standing on tip toe to give him a kiss.

"Breakfast?" Link asked and Ghirahim shook his head, reaching for some fruit and eating it, Link pouting. "Why not?"

"Because you'll be hungry after, and you'll see why I don't often cook the meat." Ghirahim murmured and nuzzled Link's hair, taking his hand.

They set out, wandering through Skyloft and settling on the cave. Ghirahim quickly took care of the keese and chus. He drew out lines for a circle and Link stood in the middle, Ghirahim snapping, summoning ceremonial bowls, and he dipped his fingers in to a small bowl of paint, painting lines across Link's chest like he was tracing invisible lines of energy on his body. Which he was.

After a few moments, the paint gave off a light glow and Ghirahim picked up a bowl of oil and anointed Link with it. Blue eyes were filled with determination as he stared up at Ghirahim, and he turned his wrists over, and Ghirahim picked up an empty bowl and a short bronze dagger. He sliced across Link's wrists, catching the blood in the bowl, and after a few minutes, Link's wrists healed.

"Why did they heal on their own?" Link asked, looking up at his fiancé.

Ghirahim smiled. "The same way that the paint glows. You have magic now, Link, but it isn't that strong yet. It'll grow as you adjust."

Ghirahim lifted the bowl, tipping it back and drinking its contents carefully, like it was the finest wine. He lowered the bowl and Ghirahim sliced his wrist, blood dripping into the bowl and filling it the same amount before his wrist healed. Link was handed the bowl, and he tentively drank the blood, shuddering at it a little, before he swayed, the lights of the paint glowing brighter. He fell forward and Ghirahim caught him, quickly laying him down and cleaning up.

Link woke up later than he had wanted. It had been twenty four hours since the ritual when his eyes opened, and Ghirahim looked him over quickly. He hadn't changed much, except for his eyes and hair.

He looked absolutely wonderful with black hair and those pretty violet eyes and Ghirahim hugged Link to his chest, his little demon fiancé and he curled around him. "Oh, I love you, Link, and you look gorgeous."


	2. Chapter 2

Fingers stroked through his hair, and his bangs dipped into this field of view. Instead of the lovely brown it had been before, it was now an inky black colour. Not that he minded, it was actually quite nice to see the colour. He heard a drum beat and his mouth watered, no idea why, and a wonderful scent floated into his nose. Ghirahim's arms were wrapped around him, and Link moved, looking up into the one visible eye that Ghirahim showed, the other having the tattoo he hid under his curtain of silvery bangs that was so perfect to tug on… But what was that feeling, and he was oh so hungry, his eyes became half lidded as he leaned in, pressing his lips to Ghirahim's neck.

His fiance's breath hitched in confusion, before Ghirahim had put together something, and he felt Ghirahim's grip on his body tighten. Link bit down, crimson liquid spilling into his mouth from Ghirahim's neck, preferring this to the blood he had let drip into the ceremonial bowl. The blood had cooled slightly, but right now it was hot and wet and warm and so delicious.

A moan caught him off guard, and he hadn't been expecting Ghirahim to tip his head back to allow the younger demon more room to drink, and when Link had consumed enough, he felt Ghirahim's hands on his chest, pushing him away. His face was flushed, which was surprising compared to what Link had just taken from him. A hand ran down Ghirahim's chest, stopping at his groin and Link grinned.

"That turned on by a little chomp?" He murmured, licking at where he bit down on Ghirahim's neck. The elder man shuddered beneath him, and Link felt one of his hands grip and tug at his hair. "Oh, you are." Link palmed Ghirahim's crotch, feeling how hard he was, and Ghirahim's breaths were a lot louder and ragged, a dark crimson blush across his face.

"Link… oh goddesses…" He moaned, tilting his head back. "F-fuck, stop teasing me!" Ghirahim's grip in Link's hair tightened and Link pressed a kiss to his lips to shut him up, slipping his tongue into Ghirahim's mouth, his other hand stroking Ghirahim's cheek.

"Hush, I will in time." He murmured when he withdrew his tongue to catch his breath, Ghirahim squirming beneath him.

"Link, you don't look like it, but you're the biggest fuckin' tease ever! Honestly, I never tease you _this_ long!" Ghirahim growled, flipping them over, and he ground his hips down on Link's with a vengeance. It was Link's turn to throw back his head in pleasure and moan for all his worth. Luckily, Ghirahim took pity on Link, unlike what Link had done to Ghirahim in the first place.

With one hand, Ghirahim tugged off Link's underwear and bent down to lick his long tongue along Link's member, the younger demon quivering beneath him, a hand at his mouth. The pleasure that rocked his body was almost too much for him to handle, and when Ghirahim gently squeezed his balls, oh that's when he lost it, and he arced up. Before he hadn't been this sensitive, but it must have been the change he had been through only a handful of hours ago.

Hands gripped Ghirahim's shoulders as Link scrabbled to keep his mind clear and unfogged. Which he was currently failing at doing so and he tilted his head back and let out a shameless moan. Ghirahim pressed his hips against Link's again, and his hand slid up to circle around both of their members, pumping them at the same time.

Link's breath caught in his throat, his head tilted back in pleasure. "Oh, fuck… Ghira… him…" He panted. His cheeks were on fire, and he felt on fire. "Fuck me already…" Ghirahim smirked, pulling away to go grab the lubricant, returning with it in his hands, and clicking the cap back on, his fingers already having a small amount of it on, and he moved his hand down behind Link and slipped the first finger inside him, moving it around. Link shuddered and moaned.

"Feeling good, honey?" Ghirahim purred, slipping in the second, and Link's legs shook as Ghirahim brushed against his prostate, and he saw stars bloom in his eyes. Ghirahim grinned, crooking his finger and rubbing constantly against the spot, sliding in his second as Link moaned and wiggled underneath Ghirahim, looking for more sensation.

"Why does everything burn?" Link moaned, feeling Ghirahim's lips against his neck.

"Emotions, love. Everything is still so new to your new body, don't be afraid of it, my love, I will make you feel amazing anyways." Ghirahim murmured, kissing the sensitive skin of his neck and gently biting on his neck and sucking away.

Link's head snapped back in another moan, Ghirahim's fingers probing inside of him. He needed the fire to be put out and he was currently being driven crazy by that desire of feeling his fiancé within him, and finally, when Ghirahim withdrew his fingers, the fire building even more and he was oh so very hot… The fire was quenched for a short time as Ghirahim slid in, and he felt completed, he loved the feeling of being one with his lover.

Ghirahim moved within him, and there was the soft sound of flesh smacking on flesh, slowly moving faster and faster, Link writhing beneath Ghirahim like an animal in heat. He needed to be satisfied. Warmth splashed his chest, and Link just realized that he had hit his climax, but still needed more, he wasn't cool yet, and he was being driven insane. Ghirahim worked at pleasing him, and soon, Ghirahim came inside Link, and there was a cool sensation spreading through his body in relief. It felt so beautiful to have his release inside of him, and Link came a second time a few minutes later after his body had a chance to rest.

Ghirahim stroked Link's cheek. "I'm sorry, love, but after you change, your body sort of becomes foreign to you and you need to learn how to control things, but everything will be fine." He murmured, and Link smiled and nodded, curling up beside Ghirahim.

He felt a sad feeling of loss as Ghirahim's seed slowly trickled from his body, staining the sheets. Ghirahim would clean it up later, and usually Link didn't feel like he failed, which was strange, as he usually felt so satisfied.

"I feel like I've failed something or someone." Link admitted. "And I don't know why."

Ghirahim ran a hand down Link's back to comfort him, and he hummed lightly. "Emotions and hormones. It's like puberty, but worse."

Link nodded in understanding but it didn't comfort the feeling of loss. He frowned. "Uh, I'm still confused as why I feel like I lost something."

"I don't know why either, love." Ghirahim replied softly, his eyes fixed on Link's. "You look stunning though."

Time passed, Link slowly settling into the pattern of his new body, learning magic from Ghirahim. When Ghirahim decided that they would be questioned by younger children as the children grew up that they didn't get older, that Ghirahim would take Link to the demon realm, hearing rumors that it flourished over the years Demise was sealed, and when the King was defeated, the realm suddenly burst out into a civial war on a smaller scale that was comprised of politics. A new King had to be found, and Link felt his stomach sink. It might come to him participating in whatever, seeing as he was the cause of the demise of Demon King Demise, he might stand a chance with the fact he held the sword that the last King owned.

One of the requirements, he found out, was that he needed to eventually have an heir, and the feeling of loss Link had felt after Ghirahim had pulled out of him many times was the feeling that Link might not bear a child, and as he stopped feeling like he failed, something new set in and it scared him…

Male demons weren't male in the eyes of humans, they walked the fine line between female and male, Ghirahim avoiding this as he gained his personality after his blade was created. He wouldn't have known that a demon could carry a child, for either gender…

And Link was with child.

**Yes, this is going to turn out as an mpreg, but I'm carefully working it in so it just doesn't seem like it was plopped in because baby from men. Demon biology for this fic is a little different. Male demons are male in the eyes of demons, as really what they identify male and female by is a penis, or lack of one. Men tend to be a little less fertile than women when bearing children themselves, but most tend to avoid it as its dangerous and risky, but children from two males usually end up looking like one over the other. **


	3. Chapter 3

Link drew the crimson cloak around his shoulders, wandering through the bustling streets of the capital city of the demon realm. It was so much larger than Skyloft and he was intimidated by it, but he fit in with the strange eye colour he now possessed, and the dark hair colour helped him fit in, but the demon beside him was the contrast of the moon and night sky, his silvery hair and pale skin. Ghirahim walked close to him, a small clearing made around them as they moved, and Link guessed it was from the aura he could now pick up. He hadn't realized how powerful Ghirahim was until after the change. Just his very prescence could be overwhelming.

And this powerful demon was going to be his husband and the father of his child.

A hand flickered down to his stomach, slightly swollen with the child, Ghirahim noticing the movement, worry flickering in his eyes. "Link? Are you okay, my love?"

Link nodded. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me, Ghirahim. Just thinking about the baby." It wasn't a secret that Link was with child, and he adored the fact that they were going to have a child. Ghirahim smiled, turning to him and pulling him close, walking with him. They turned down an alley and headed to where their apartment was. It was lovely and homely. How Ghirahim wanted to start his new life, after all it was grudging love that they started with but now it was so joyful and peaceful and so brilliant… Link snuggled into his warmth as they moved to sit on the couch, Ghirahim lying across it and Link on top of him, Ghirahim's hand on Link's stomach.

"I heard some things about the Demon King's heir. He doesn't have one, and there is a competition starting soon. The winner… becomes the King. We should enter. We stand the best chance. I am your sword after all and you did defeat the last Demon King." He stroked Link's hair softly, pressing his nose into the soft hairs. "But you could die. And our child…"

"I'll do it still. I fought in worse conditions before. I fought against you." He smiled and gave Ghirahim a kiss. Ghirahim kissed back, a little more passionate. He grinned as he moved, picking Link up and carrying him to their bedroom, kissing all the way.

Link strode into the registration hall, taking a sheet of paperwork and filling it out as a candidate for the throne, one of the last demons to sign up, and within another few hours, no one else could, and Ghirahim spoke softly to Link with words of comfort from his sword form. Link was sitting down on a chair not too far from the desk.

Another demon wandered up to him, his form much bulkier than he was, and Link felt a sense of panic, what if he faced against them and lost.

"Who are you?" He asked, his voice deep and gruff.

"Link." He replied, drawing his sword, the smooth edges sharp. "And this is the Demon Sword, Ghirahim."

The demon's bright green eyes widened. "You are the one who felled the great King? King Demise, Apocalypse Bringer? _The_ Hero? I didn't know he had gone dark side."

The Demon Sword flashed, and Ghirahim hopped out, the sword glowing and being absorbed back into his form. "He has, but he has only been a member of our race for a short period of time. Isn't he stunning? May I ask your name?" Ghirahim raised an eyebrow.

"Gesang." He replied and Ghirahim nodded. "And he is quite stunning. I take it you had a hand in his creation?"

Ghirahim grinned and Link saw a proud look on his face. "Yes, the blood he took in to change him was my own. And his change isn't the only creation I have a hand in."

Link stood up and took Ghirahim's hand and Gesang's eyes widened.

"A _child?" _He whispered, his eyes fixated on the soft swell in Link's body. "You do realize that some of the other demons don't take well to that, especially if the Master is the one who's pregnant… It would be different if you were pregnant, Ghirahim."

"That's the thing… This one came as a surprise." Ghirahim looked up at Gesang. "I am unable to bear a child, unlike other male demons, but it's possibly also because of what I am."

"Link… You stand the best chance, I'll be rooting for you." Gesang smiled. "I'm sure that as long as you use your size to your advantage, you should be fine. Go for the kills."

"Aren't you trying for the throne?" Link frowned. "Why are you acting as martyr for me?"

"Because, I want to see a good guy at the throne. Demise was a good king, but he did not have the favour of the people and ruled by fear most of the time." Link looked up. "And you're exactly the person who can easily win people's hearts. Just be careful with your child and all." Gesang smiled and lightly ruffled Link's black hair. Link bat his hand away, laughing as he turned to Ghirahim before the elder demon returned into the sheath on Link's back. Gesung smiled and looked at the hilt of the Demon Sword.

"Link, you two are together, right?" Gesung asked and Link nodded happily. "I've known him since he was a dagger, no not really. I knew him when he was a kid, and he wasn't always the Demon Lord he is. He was a mortal once, and he came into the care of low status demons, and he had enough of being mortal, and the King needed a weapon, so the Demon Sword was created from his soul. Take heed if you bind your soul with his. You may become a weapon yourself. Either that, the Demon Sword could be taken from you."

Link's eyes widened in fear. "I could _what_?!" Worry marred his tone. Gesung turned around, dark braids swinging along his back.

"Take care, Link. I hope we aren't paired off. It would be painful if you had to kill your martyr." He looked over his shoulder at Link before striding off towards where the dorms of the hall were.

"We need to find where we're to live. This is our home until we die or we win. Hopefully we win." He stared up at the open ceiling of the hall. The coliseum could be seen from where they were and he heard Ghirahim's confirmation and a percentage rate of him attempting to figure out their survival rates.

Link felt his stomach sink in fear. It was going to be an eternity. But when he won, he would be a much stronger man.


	4. Chapter 4

Link opened the door to the small room, it not being larger than a supply closet. There was a bedroll for two and Link raised an eyebrow, and Ghirahim had been more than ready to sleep in his sword form.

"It seems that they called ahead for this, enough room for one of the candidates and a significant other." Link mused and felt an arm drape over his shoulders, the sheath empty. He untied the cloak and hung it up on a hook. There were two. Apparently cloaks were popular in this area enough to put hooks up.

"Or a whore. Remember, not all demons fall in love like we did. I fell in love slowly and you were lucky." He placed a hand on Link's stomach. "Hopefully you won't lose them."

"Playing dirty is fine in the area. In fact, they encourage it. If the next ruler won by strength alone, then the power would go to their heads. I'll try to keep getting in my opponent's face as much as possible. I have my bow and bomb bag. And fairies. They will revive both of us."

Ghirahim looked skeptical but shrugged it off and walked into the room. There was a low table with pillows to sit on and he knelt on one, snapping his fingers and a meal for two appeared. Link smiled, his stomach grumbling and they shared their meal.

They slept well that night, Link close to Ghirahim. Tommorow was the first set of fights. There were one hundred contestants aiming for the throne. And they were matching up everyone.

First round, fifty deaths. Second round, twenty five deaths, and someone is put down to even it out. Usually the weakest. Third round, twelve deaths. Fourth round, six deaths, fifth round... Three deaths and another put down and then it would be the last two and the winner gets the throne.

Link was not going to die. He was stronger now, and he had potions and fairies and his pouch was larger and Ghirahim had duplicated bottles that Link filled with Guardian plus potions and Heart Plus potions.

All Link had to do was stick his hand in it and think of the item and it came to him. He was going to use all the weapons he had gained on his journey and the people he was going to fight were going to see how the Chosen Hero who defeated Demise fought and defeated his opponents. His sword was testy and protective and would fight for Link if he needed a breather and Ghirahim was sadistic.

They woke early and Ghirahim helped Link dress in clothing that wouldn't restrict his movement, giving him tight pants that didn't hurt him when he wore them yet, and a dark tunic. Link wore a chest plate and arm guards. They shared a quick kiss before Ghirahim absconded into the sheath and Link buckled the pouch on.

Walking down to the coliseum, he met Gesang, sharing a few brief words before turning to the list. Link was in the first ten fights against a demon named Karo. The sixth fight. Adrenaline started to creep into his system and he went to sit down, wondering who Karo was. The announcer's voice rang out and projections were shown on the walls of the fight. Two beefy demons fought against each other with their bare hands, punching and kicking each other until one of them managed to break the other's neck after blinding him. Link bit his lip. Dangerous.

They were announced as the victor of the first fight and escorted off, slaves cleaning up the body. At least there wasn't too much blood... The projection showed the face and name of the demon. They were female and that terrified Link. Her name was Morder. Something about the name chilled him to the bone, almost freezing him where he sat.

He watched as the four before him passed, seeing the other victors as not as powerful as Morder had been and when Link strode out into the arena, fear shaking his body, but not enough to make his body freeze up, a woman strode out, pale skin the shade of the moon and silver hair to match. She looked quite attractive to say the least, her face thin and pretty, like Ghirahim's, but her jaw was round. Her form though... It promised death.

His opponent gripped a long thin blade that didn't look like the other traditional blades of the demon realm and raised an eyebrow as his hand went to his pouch, drawing his bow and quiver, placing an arrow between his teeth and placing one on the bow and nocking it. The fight started and Link quickly drew the arrow back as Karo started into a run, shooting a few arrows quickly. The young woman got hit in the shoulder and Link stowed his bow away quickly drawing the Demon Sword and hooking the shield off the sheath.

Thank you Lanayru. Link thought as her blade bounced off the shield just in time and he slashed forward, smelling blood and he sliced again, the woman partying.

"You are good, hero of light." She spoke, her voice fluid. "But do you think you can win against me?" Her inquiry peaked Link's interest.

"Why? Because you're older?" He asked, slashing forward, before hearing a clink, seeing purple patches on her skin. Oh shit.

Sword spirit! Sword spirit! Ghirahim chanted to him down the bond that was active when Ghirahim was in this form. Shit! Ghirahim wasn't one to swear in public, usually doing it in this form or behind closed doors.

Karo swung again and Link shoved the shield forward and bringing the sword down on her neck as she was stunned for a moment and with a clean swipe, catching on bone, but the force snapped it, her head rolled to one side and onto the ground, her blood splashing on Link's face.

He slashed the Demon Sword through the air and did his little show off movement he did after victories and when the Master Sword had been upgraded during his quest before sheathing Ghirahim. He was announced the winner and he had a few days to rest.

But as he was escorted away, all he could think was how close he danced with death and lived. He still had several rounds to go and facing off against Morder wasn't something that had no chance of popping up. Unless someone took her down, she was going to move on, but she appeared to only use brute strength.

Link sat with one of the thinner victors of the first round, who looked at him in surprise. "You're pregnant and doing this?! Are you out of your mind, Link?!" They snapped, using his name after he had won.

"I'm doing it because I stand the best chance with my situation. I defeated Demise and his sword is mine, although a lot lighter and more like my old sword." He drew the Demon Sword and lay it across his lap, smiling as he ran his hand along the silver flat before noticing he had to clean off the blood...

It flashed and he smiled as Ghirahim popped out, beaming and hugging him. The demon he sat beside looked slightly startled at his sudden appearance and Ghirahim waved before sitting beside Link and holding his hand. Link placed his head on Ghirahim's shoulder, the two watching as the other matches went on, some faster than others. Some drew on for hours and when they called it a day, they were on the thirtieth battle. Link wasn't needed to join the other candidates until the next round.

Gesung hadn't fought yet and he was worried for his acquaintance. Link looked up at Ghirahim in desperation before the other hugged him.

"Ghirahim, what if I face against Gesung next round or the round after?!" Link's violet eyes were wide and Ghirahim kissed him.

"Love, he will be fine. Let's go home, you two must be starving and tired." Ghirahim smiled, holding Link's hand tightly, snapping when Link nodded and yawned.

Three more days tops before the next round... I'm so scared. Link thought.


	5. Chapter 5

The night passed quickly to Link's regret and his relief. His child was so far unharmed, and Ghirahim had fixed up the cuts Karo had given him, stroking his cheek and smiling softly. "If we go today, we sit in where victors sit, until next round."

Link nodded. "I know. I want to know if Gesung will win his fight or not." He softly spoke. "Ghirahim, if... When I win, do you want to have another child after this one?" He asked.

Ghirahim blinked his eyes, his bangs pinned out of his face for once and Link absolutely loved when he could see all of Ghirahim's face and his rounded ear. He found it sweet that he had a cropped ear. "Not for a few centuries though. Demons may have a high population, but our race only has a child for each pair who can every four or five hundred years. It's just a habit." He murmured.

Link stretched up and nibbled on Ghirahim's rounded ear a bit, smiling as Ghirahim moaned. Link continued to place affections on his lover's ear, feeling hands tug him closer.

"Damn, Link." He moaned huskily, his eyes darkened almost to a black. Link chuckled.

"Your ear is so sensitive!" Link grinned and traced the shell of his ear with a finger lightly, the elder demon shuddering and pushing Link away, laughing before pushing Link back onto the bedroll and sucking on Link's pulse hard enough to make a dark red mark on his neck and made a few others, creating a constellation of hickeys on Link's pale neck, and by the time he was finished, Link's cheeks were flushed a deep red and he stroked Ghirahim's hair before pulling him in for a kiss, the fights forgotten.

Link and Ghirahim lay drenched in sweat and release, smiling and nuzzling each other's cheek, Ghirahim humming absentmindedly as he ran his fingers through Link's soft hair. "That was great." Link murmured, smiling. "Although we're going to have to watch the sex after our child's born. If we're going to wait, we'll have to cut back."

Ghirahim moaned in distaste. "Do we have to? Sex is great and good for you! All the lovely hormones and things released in your blood that makes it even more delicious..."

Link rolled his eyes and sat up, pulling on a long tunic and boxers. "I'm sure you screwed me through several fights. Come on." Ghirahim muttered something before getting to his feet and sitting at the table bare naked.

"Staying here. You can go down. You're armed. You should be fine." Ghirahim spoke softly, looking over his shoulder and Link got to his feet. The younger demon nodded and pressed a kiss to his lips before leaving.

When he got to the victors' room there weren't any of the other victors from the day before and there were only three in the room. Link looked at the board in the room, the names of the fallen crossed out. He saw that the latest name pair that were up was Gesung and another demon.

Link hoped Gesung would win, and the young demon turned his violet eyes to the projection on the wall. Gesung was facing against a demon of equal size, clutching a whip and a sword, a second blade on his waist.

The battle started and Link was stuck watching as they struggled, Gesung whipping his opponent across the face as his jacket was grabbed and he was pulled closer.

A leg lashed out, whipping up and hitting the side of his opponent's body, while Gesung whipped and whipped again, the leather of the weapon biting into the other's skin. Link winced at the cracks of the whip, and he blushed a little when his hand went to his stomach, as if he was comforting his child.

The battle stretched on for much longer than his and Karo's had been, and finally the victor stood. Gesung panted and looked relieved when he was escorted out of the arena.

"Gesung!" Link got up and walked to the door and his friend smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Another one out of your way, m'lord." Gesung bent over and murmured to Link. Link flushed a little before he was given a light hug and a hand was placed on his stomach. "This can't go on for more than nine months." Gesung added. "By then your child will have been born... I wish you luck."

After that, the battles had taken more time and it was a week before round two started, heavy hitting contestants going first, and the terrifying female demon was still unarmed. Morder was mortifying and she had torn her opponent's heart out, eating the muscle and licking the blood from her hand. She was the last of the day. Link and Ghirahim went quickly home, Ghirahim comforting Link.

"I don't know how long the pregnancy is going to last, if its going to be nine months like a mortal's, or shorter..." Ghirahim murmured as he sat with him, holding his lover close. "I do hope it's shorter. It seems to be that way. It's been only three months and you look like you're halfway through your pregnancy."

Link smiled and kissed him, placing his hands on top of Ghirahim's.

Later that night, Link felt a sharp jab in his stomach and he sat up, touching where he had felt it. He turned to Ghirahim and shook him awake. "Ghirahim, Ghira! The baby moved!" He took one of Ghirahim's hands as he grunted, pressing his face into Link's side. When another kick was felt where Ghirahim's hand was, he shot up and placed his hands on Link's stomach.

"They moved." Ghirahim looked down at Link's baby bump and back up to his face, surprise on his face. Link smiled and nodded, stroking Ghirahim's hair as he laughed and rested his face against the bump.

Ghirahim fell asleep on Link, his face pressed against where their child was going to be, his fiancé having his hand on Ghirahim's head, stroking his hair as he slept. It seemed Ghirahim's presence had let the child feel safe enough to not kick.

Morning came and Link started to pull loose pants on after his underwear that he had a little swell under each nipple and he blushed as he realized why they were there, and that his chest would grow over the months leading up to his delivery of the child.

"Ghirahim? Do you have any midwifery experience?" He called over his shoulder at his weapon, currently gazing out the window.

"Demise did have me learn, he did have a child, but something happened to him. I did help his queen give birth." Ghirahim spoke softly and got to his feet, walking to Link and folding his arms around Link's stomach. "He had a son, but he went missing. I think Demise had named him something like Beschuss."

Link looked at him. "Why wouldn't he be the heir?" He asked.

"Because Demon Kings only have an heir when they are killed. Their killer inherits the throne. Not the eldest child." They both froze and looked at each other. "Link... Do you know what this means?"

The younger man nodded. "I'm supposed to be King."


	6. Chapter 6

Link's next fight had him up against a demon who was much larger than he was and the young demon's hand went to his pouch and drew out a potion.

The milky white potion glittered slightly in the sunlight as he drained it, stashing the empty bottle away and feeling its effect take hold. The guardian plus potion braced his body and the two potion metals he had stored in his pouch would extend the effects for a few more minutes.

His stomach showed, and the lean demon stood with his shield out in front of him and the Demon Sword in hand, twirling it once in hand before thrusting it towards his opponent.

"I guess you may be thinking on how to defeat me, but I am not easily defeated. After all I am rightfully Demise's heir, and I shall be assuming the throne with my family by my side. You'll just be another body at my feet." Link announced, and his opponent smirked before the bulky demon charged, stabbing towards Link's midsection.

The knife was parried, and Link grinned as he turned the sword around the knife, the blade falling to the ground. In return, Link received a bash to his head and it set him reeling away, throwing his shield up to protect himself while he gained his bearings, another punch crashing into his shield, knife forgotten.

Link's right hand lashed out and sliced up his opponent's leg, blood dousing the arena's sandy ground. His head whirred with the add-in of the rusted scent of blood, not his, not yet.

Any blood loss was dangerous to his child.

He panted, feeling his child kick and the sensation smacked him in the stomach. He tried to figure out how long Luv was pregnant for when her child started to move and she could feel the movements. Somewhere around seven months?

Not much longer, and he was halfway through his third month. As long as he didn't start feeling labour starting in a fight.

His opponent had stumbled, and Link quickly got back into the fight by slicing across his opponent's stomach. Ghirahim probably wasn't enjoying the sensation of blood covering his blade. Link wouldn't, and he knew Ghirahim could feel and sense quite a bit in his steely form.

Tall, broad and pale decided to stab towards Link's stomach again with a second knife. Hadn't he learned how well that went last time? If not, Link reminded him by bashing him upwards in his face with his shield, coming away with blood on the shield and his opponent having lost a few teeth and his nose looked a little on the crooked side.

One of his hands went up to his nose and the demon let out a cry that was filled with pain induced rage and the demon charged blindly. Link held out the Demon Sword and his opponent ran himself right onto it.

As his opponent slouched, Link looked up slightly.

"One more body in my way." He softly spoke, twisting the blade back and forth a few times before pulling his weapon out and not waiting for the escort and he walked from the arena, covered in blood that was not his own, Ghirahim appearing by his side, a hand on his back. His freed hand settled on his stomach, their baby kicking him.

"I hope you come soon, little one." Ghirahim murmured, and the heir to throne nodded silently as they entered the room of the victors.

Ghirahim sat beside Link, the black haired demon's head resting on his pale shoulder. Their fingers knotted together as they sat in the silence of the victor's room, the place significantly feeling larger now that the amount of victors were dwindling.

Link prayed to the Golden Three that he would not be the one put down, but it was possible that his performance and his condition would win him a ticket of progression within the trials.

The fights progressed to be another week and when the last one finished, they decided that the victor was a weed and was the one that got the chop.

Link's hands flew to his neck when they watched it over the projection, Ghirahim's face whiter than usual.

The victors were given a week's break before the fights started up again and Link would be closer to his due date, knowing his next fight would see him without Ghirahim in his hand unless he really had to for defense.

He was in his fourth week when the fights started back up, their child becoming more active and Link smiled in the contestants' room as he felt his baby girl or boy moving and nudging around inside of him, like they were saying 'I am here.'

Link rubbed his stomach where they had kicked next. "Yes, my child, Daddy knows you're here. Do not fret, my child." He cooed. "Papa's going to protect us, little one. You'll see us soon, but your fathers are both handsome and you can bet that you will be handsome or beautiful too."

He heard a chuckle coming down the bond. Tell him Papa says hello. Ghirahim murmured.

"Ghirahim, we do not know what we're having, but we should think of a name..." He rubbed his stomach in thought. "And Papa says hello."

Hello, Daddy. He heard a soft voice in his mind, unable to tell the gender and he heard Ghirahim gasp softly.

Telepathic? Ghirahim fretted, and Link smiled.

"Did you just talk?" Link looked down and grinned.

Yes, did. Their child replied, Link giggling a little.

"Do you know what you are?" Link spoke softly, glancing around, figuring the others would think him crazy.

Yes, I am little girl. Their daughter replied and Link felt glee fill his mind and drawing it blank before looking around for Gesung.

"Gesung!" Link's movements were slower, almost a waddle, but he still got to his friend and smiled as he turned.

"Yes, Link?" He asked softly.

Link's hands cradled his little girl carefully, a warm look lighting his face. "My child is a telepath, like her Papa and she told me she's a girl and I'm so excited to see her. She is quite brilliant already..."

Thank you, Daddy. I've been listening you and Papa speak for past... Weak?

"Week, my dear." Link glanced down at his stomach and looked up at Gesung. "I have the feeling she can only talk to Ghirahim and I right now though."

Daddy, name me yet?

"Your name? No, your Papa and I haven't thought about it. You're growing so fast, dear." Gesung patted his shoulder.

"Karo." He spoke. "Name her after her. I think she deserves a little recognition and legacy, the poor woman you fought."

Our little girl, Karo... Ghirahim tried it. Link, I like that name, or how about Mal?

"I like Karo. That's your name, my child. Karo."

I love it, Daddy. Thank you. Karo's voice was soft. Good night, Daddy, I'm nap now.

"Good night, Karo." He spoke, his eyelids drooping.

"Is she going to sleep?" Gesung asked him in response and Link nodded.

"My little girl... I can tell you'll be wonderful. I can't wait to see you."


	7. Chapter 7

Link didn't fight that day, nor the day after. Karo was starting to get restless and wanting to see the world her fathers walked in.

Link lay in bed, lying on his back and staring up, Ghirahim leaning over him and placing his finger on the raised area under one of Link's nipples.

"Your chest has grown quite a bit." He rubbed Link's nipple lightly and the sensation made his sensitive chest buck up under his finger, a small moan breaking from his lips. "Oh." Ghirahim flushed bright red before he smirked. "If one touch did that... Wonder what this would do..."

He bent over and latched his mouth around Link's nipple and Link moaned loudly at the touch. "Ghirahim! More!" He cried, and Ghirahim obliged, playing with his other breast as he gently nipped him.

Link gasped, starting to writhe beneath Ghirahim and all of his sinful touches. The hand cupping his small breast moved away down to his lower, running his fingers lightly over his length and down his balls until Link felt something new and shuddered at the touch. Ghirahim pulled back in confusion.

"What..." His brow furrowed. Ghirahim slid down, his fingers prodding Link and the younger man placed a hand on Ghirahim's shoulder, sitting up and panting.

One finger slid in and Link gasped softly at the sensation of the long digit inside him. "Ghirahim, it feels so wierd..." He murmured, placing his head on Ghirahim's shoulder, shuddering as he curled his finger inside of him.

"You're functional down here, and wet. I think your body opened a birth opening for our baby girl." Ghirahim murmured, slipping a second inside him. He brushed against something and Link winced. "This is your cervix, Link. And this stretches during labour."

He nodded and his fingers receded. "I don't think it wise to test it out... Not with our baby on her way. She probably will be coming soon, love."

Link nodded, lying down and when Ghirahim lay beside him, the proper heir curled up on his side, holding onto Ghirahim's arm.

He heard soft humming as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Morning light filtered in, Link looking up drowsily at his lover, blinking sleep from his eyes. He adored the way Ghirahim looked when he slept, drool trailing down his chin.

Link moved, kissing Ghirahim's lips and cheek. His fiancé grunted and rolled over, Link laughing at him. Link ran his hand over Ghirahim's side and poked him.

Ghirahim growled lightly and Link laughed at the rumble he made. He poked again and received the same response.

Eventually, after a good poke-and-growl bout, Ghirahim finally rolled over, his dark eyes open and glaring at Link like he wanted to set the younger man on fire.

"I am trying to sleep." He snapped.

"I am trying to get you up. Do I have to order you?" Link raised an eyebrow.

"No." Ghirahim spat, his eyes still burning with tired hate. Ghirahim would never hate his fiancé now, after all the time they spent together. He just adored his sleep and Link did too.

But he needed to get up.

Luckily their little girl was asleep, and the link she had between her fathers was sleepy and there wasn't even a little speck of dreams, like what Ghirahim did now and then, letting a dream or two go down the bond to his master.

Once was a sex dream and both of them had hard ons. Link being the one who had been awake and couldn't really do anything.

Link sighed, days passing, having won his latest fight by keeping out of his opponent's range and firing arrows at the other. He managed to shoot at the other's eye and killed him. The next round was taxing, twelve contestants left.

Karo stirred within him, her movements sharp and painful as she ran out of space. The last four rounds were going to be given a month of rest to the remaining twelve fighters.

And when labour finally came, it hit Link during the night, and he sat up screaming in pain with the first one, and Ghirahim shot awake, his hands flying to Link's stomach and a few minutes later, Link cried out in pain again.

"The baby's coming." He grunted.

"Has any liquid rushed out yet?" Ghirahim asked him and Link shook his head.

"Then it's only the first bit of it. Nothing too serious. But we should keep you awake because your water will break soon."

Link nodded and grabbed Ghirahim's arms and held on tightly.

It was a few hours before Link's water finally broke, Ghirahim waiting anxiously as his contractions came closer and closer together, and eventually Link started pushing.

Karo was beautiful. Link held her for a short time before falling asleep.

Ghirahim cradled the child in his arm while he waited for the water to warm up so their little girl could be bathed. "Lovely lady." He smiled while he washed her. "My beautiful little girl."

She had Link's eyes and her hair was just a light feathering.

They still lived in the small room, Link's chest having grown a considerable amount, breast feeding their baby. Karo didn't speak to them, and hadn't for a few weeks.

Link sat with her in his arms, talking quietly with Ghirahim, Karo smacking at his nipple as she fed. The small demon nursed, and it wasn't always quiet. She liked to tell her parents she was happy being fed, Ghirahim getting jealous due to her being at Link's breasts quite often, and there were times Ghirahim had gotten so frustrated with the jealousy of not being able to touch his love but their child was, because it was for her food, and he knew that, but he still latched onto Link's free nipple and sat there.

Link knew his lover liked the milk he made, and it was a lucky thing demons made milk so often, as in the night it was often painful for him and Ghirahim would slowly thrust in while kissing and licking his nipples, eventually latching on to suck each breast dry.

When fighting started, Link clutched his child at his breast until a young woman took her from him and Link gasped, reaching out for him.

"She's safe with me. That look is a maternal one, you carried her didn't you?" The woman asked, cradling Karo softly. "I know who you are and I'll care for you before your fights and if you lose... You can know she's safe with me."

He slowly nodded and he walked to her, giving their child what could be her last kiss from her daddy and he smiled. "Her name is Karo."

"I will take good care of her, my King."

Link stiffened before running into the room for the contestants.

The first fight was a smaller demon with dark skin up against Morder, and Link watched as she still fought barehanded and the smaller one had a knife.

Morder was dead and the small demon stood over her corpse. Link looked at the chart as it changed, looking for his name and seeing something.

"Ghirahim, what was Demise's son's name?" He asked and his love appeared.

"Beschuss. Why?"

"Because Beschuss just won." Link replied.


End file.
